The present invention relates to apparel, and more particularly to buttons for apparel.
In conventional spinning practice, single fibers are spun and used as basic building blocks in the manufacture of the more complex fiber structures. Prior to the spinning process, fibers, which can be of natural or synthetic origin, are processed using various steps including, but not limited to carding, gilling, combing, drawing and roving. Such fibers may be extracted from various animals (i.e. alpacas, llamas, dogs, cats, etc.).
The prepared fiber is then creeled in a spinning frame where it is subjected first to a draft, or attenuation, by which the linear density of the fiber is reduced to a required level, and is then twisted with an amount of twist which depends upon the weight of the fiber and its intended use. The spinning operation is normally carried out on a machine such as a ringframe, a cap-frame or a flyer-frame, in which the rotation of a spindle serves to both insert twist into the fiber and to wind the fiber onto a package carried on the spindle.
At this point, the fiber is ready for being further processed and/or used to create articles of apparel and other consumer goods. Conventionally, buttons are secured to the apparel for securing a shirt, sweater, pants, etc. Unfortunately, such buttons are often plain and do not reflect the fiber from which the associated article of apparel is made.
A button system and method of manufacturing the same are provided for identifying fiber from which an article of apparel is manufactured. Initially, an article of apparel manufactured with a predetermined fiber is identified. Next, indicia indicative of the predetermined fiber is selected. Next, at least one button is manufactured with the indicia thereon for identifying the fiber from which the article of apparel is manufactured.
In one embodiment, the indicia indicative of the predetermined fiber may be selected utilizing a computer. Moreover, a plurality of indicia may be displayed utilizing the computer so that a user may select the same. As an option, the indicia may be printed utilizing a printer coupled to the computer.
In another embodiment, each button may be cut from a flexible rectangular sheet. As an option, the ink of each button may be dried for at least 24 hours prior to the button being cut from the sheet.
In still another embodiment, each button may be manufactured utilizing shrink plastic for being baked during the manufacturing process. Moreover, an ink used to print the indicia may be protected by applying a sealer to the button.
In still yet another embodiment, the indicia may include a picture of a type (i.e. species, breed, etc.) of animal from which the fiber originated.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and studying the various figures of the drawings.